Broken Inside
by MidnightSilhouette
Summary: Vlad and Henrywere best friends and told eachother everything. But when a new girl shows up was there one little detail that Henry left out. And why is Henry in Siberia.
1. The Weird Girl

**Luna: Hey guys I'm glad you clicked on my new story**

**Vlad: Wow you're going to actually write a story**

**Luna: Yes now do the freaking disclaimer**

**Vlad: don't be so pushy but anyway Luna does not own covlt=chronicles of Vladimir tod or anything else except her oc and the things she makes up.**

_**Reading mind.**_

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I woke up to Nelly opening up the curtains. Once the sun hit my skin I went under the covers. "Don't forget I didn't put on my sunscreen" I said to Nelly. She closed the curtains and threw me a sun bottle with a hurry up look. After my daily routine of cleaning up I wore my favorite Vampire smiley face hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath, Black skinny jeans with a black and red studded shirt, And my black high-top converses .

I went into the kitchen and warmed up a bag of O-positive. I drained the bag and put it into the container under the kitchen sink. And then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to see Henry with a usual goofy grin on his face. "Ready to go" he said. I nodded and together we went towards Bathory High.

When we got to the school Henry basically ditched me. But I'm used to it so it didn't bother me that much.

**Time Skip**

I went towards the back of the school and saw Snow and her friends. Snow came running towards me and hugged me and I hugged her back. We shared a quick kiss and smiled at each other.

"See you guy later "said Snow waving at her friends. We locked our hands together and made our way to our lockers. I dropped Snow off at her locker and went to mine 2 hallways down. The hallways were empty. When I got to my locker Bill and Tom shoved me hard into a nearby locker.

"Hey Goth boy ready for a beat down." said Bill. I was about to say something back. When I heard footsteps coming our way Bill, Tom, and I looked towards the direction of footsteps and saw a shadow in the shaded part. Then stepped out a girl with silver hair that went to her back and Ocean colored eyes that glared at us, she was also wearing a sweater like my hoodie a red and black checkered skirt that went to her thighs, black knee-high socks, and white converses. She stopped a few inches close to us and glared hard. Bill and Tom circled around her as if she were prey.

This seemed to make her madder and her gaze harden. Bill pushed her up against my locker and tilted her head up. "Why isn't she doing anything" I thought. Then Bill started to kiss her then there was a crash. When I turned around to the source of sound I saw Henry and he looked really mad.

"Get away from her" said Henry angrily. Bill ended his kiss with the girl. And if you looked close you can see that she was shaking. "Who's ganna" Before he can even finish that sentence he hit the wall and onto the floor. The girl had punched him straight in his stomach. I stood in shock. She had tears running down her face. Seeing her cry made me feel sad. She ran to Bill and kept repeatedly punching Bill. Next thing I knew Henry had her pinned on the floor telling her to calm down.


	2. Exposed pt 1

**Luna: Hey guys Long time no see**

**Vlad: She was practically dead**

**Luna: No it was because of school work so don't judge me**

**Vlad: Whatever just get on with the story**

**Luna: Then do the bloody exclaimer **

**Vlad: Gosh ok Luna does not Own C.O.V.T**

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I stood in shock by the lockers as Henry pinned the girl down yelling at her to calm down. Bill was on floor coughing blood. Tom hurriedly rushed to his side "Let's get out of here," Said Tom. Bill nodded in agreement and together they ran down the hall without turning back.

"Angel you need calm down and go back home" Yelled Henry

The girl who I now know is named Angel nodded and waited for Henry to get off of her. When she stood up she straightened down her skirt. Something about her to me seemed off. She walked away with Grace it seemed as if she was floating with her silver hair flowing behind her. Angel walked into the shadows and disappeared yep something's weird about her. "Henry who was that?" I asked

"No one Vlad let's just forget this ever happened" Henry said with a straight face. I nodded and decided to just agree with him. I grabbed my stuff and went to class.

_**Lunch Time**_

I sat at my normal table with snow and her friends came over. Henry slammed the lunchroom doors Open and got his lunch and left. I decided to let him calm down. "Vlad you comin to the crypt tonight?" Asked Snow. I nodded and saw a flash of pink run out of the lunchroom.

Guess it's already time for me to check something out. I kissed Snow goodbye and left after Henry and Meredith. I looked around and saw Meredith run outside after… Henry?

I ran after them being as silent as I can. "Henry comes back tell me what's wrong" Pleaded Meredith.

"Nothing Meredith just go back inside" Said Henry

"I can't do that Henry after today your leaving and you won't tell me where" Said Meredith

Henry ran up to Meredith and kissed her. My eyes widened Henry and Meredith was dating. And Henry was going somewhere when was he ever going to tell me. Henry and Meredith kissed for 2 minutes, who knew they could kiss for that long. When they broke apart Henry Hugged Meredith as if she were the last thing on earth.

"I will come back Meredith don't worry about me But remember I will always love you" Said Henry kissing her forehead. Whoa how long were they dating the thought of Meredith dating me and Henry at the same time made my heart clench with hurt. Before I knew it School was over we must have been here for a long time.

_**Time skip**_

Right now I'm packing for the trip to Siberia with Uncle Otis. He said there were very special guest there and that they were royalty. I know what you're thinking but aren't I the Pravus who will rule the world I said the same thing but Uncle Otis said that I was simply ruling beside them. Way to make me feel like Dirt.

I didn't bother telling Henry I was leaving tomorrow. If he doesn't want to tell his best friend where he is going then I shouldn't either. After packing I took a shower and put on Black skinny jeans with black converses. I wore my favorite smiley shirt and left to the crypt. I don't need to wear sunscreen in the morning I said I didn't put it on because I just wanted to annoy Nelly.


End file.
